What They Truly Lost
by multi-fandom genius
Summary: "YOU LEFT ME FOR HER AUSTIN, YOU ALL DID, AND YOU'RE ASKING WHY IM HOLDING A GRUDGE!, look all I want are my friends back, the ones who supported me, the ones who loved me for who I am. but then I see you with the other populars, then I know you guys aren't coming back to me. You should thank my cousin and my new best friend, because they kept me alive,"-Ally. ENDS IN AUSLLY.
1. Summary

**'Friends Forever'. They didn't know how easy it was to break a simple promise. They left, she cried. Austin, Trish and Dez left Ally for popularity, and ever since Ally has been the Wallflower and her life has become a living hell. Her ex-best friends taunt her with their new popular 'friends', Her parents are always away on business trips and she lost her older sister, Alice. Just when she was about to give up on everything, her Australian cousin Calum Howell, and his sweet girlfriend Felicity Lester saved her. They saved her from herself and now they're going to face high school together. It's up to Calum and Felicity, to protect Ally, and to bring her out of her insecure shell. But can they also show 3 certain people what they left behind, WHAT THEY TRULY LOST? ENDS IN AUSLLY! **

**So the next chapter is just a flashback so yea, see you guys in the coming chapter BAIII(BTW I was being ironic)**

**DISCLAIMER FOR THE WHOLE STORY CAUSE IM REALLY LAZY: I DON'T OWN THE CHARACHTERS (EXCEPT FOR CALUM AND FELICITY), AUSTIN AND ALLY, AND THE SONGS. I ONLY OWN THE PLOT.**


	2. Friendships and First Song

_*flashback*_

"AUSTIN PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW" a young brunette yelled to the young blonde, who had been carrying the petite girl over his shoulder for a long 5 minutes. "Alright, alright Ally calm down" the bleach-blonde chuckled as he carefully put down the small girl. At this time Austin and Ally are both 10 year olds, but they both already know that they're relationship will be... special... and different. Both of the kids were laughing too hard so they both fell down on the soft grass of the hill. This was their meeting place, their own little hill just for the 4 of them. The other 2, was a short, yet feisty latina, the other was a crazy red-headed doofus. Though for now, Dez and Trish had to do chores, so this time it was Austin and Ally time.

_"And that's why you don't take my chocolate" Austin sighed. Ally rolled her eyes and let out a soft giggle. "I only wanted a bit! Plus chocolate is horrible for your health!" Ally stated. Now it was Austin's turns too roll his eyes. "Typical Ally" he muttered. The brunette sent him a playful, yet meaningful glare, but all she got back was a soft smile and laugh, that she couldn't help but return. "Hey maybe we can invite Trish to Dez's house and have one of our famous sleepovers" Austin suggested. Ally nodded her head furiously saying "that sounds like an amazing idea, I'll call Trish when I get home." and with that they both stood up, brushing grass and dirt of their clothes. Austin brushed off his blue shirt and jeans, while Ally brushed off her red dress. As they were walking too Ally's neighbourhood, Wolverhampton_ Street**(****A/N don't know if this is a real street all i know is that, Wolverhampton is a city in the UK, so if there actually is a street named this I don't own it)**,_ they started talking abut their dreams and goals in life, since Austin brought up the topic. "I really want to be a rockstar! or just popular. wouldn't that be cool?! Just to be looked up at as the most greatest popstar alive?" Austin said, pumped. His voice was full of hope, he really wanted his dreams too come true. Little did he know, that his dream was going too come true, just not the way he thought._

_Ally just shook her head and looked at the ground, then whispered something. "I want to make it big in the music business, maybe as a songwriter. But honestly all I want is too still be friends with you guys. I mean all we know is that one of us could leave, then we'll be separated"._ Oh Ally you have no idea how much of that question was true.

_"Awe c'mon Alls, you know that won't happen. The 4 of us would never be separated, we're a team" Austin assured Ally. After, he hugged Ally really tight, then they continued on walking.. They rounded the corner, and Austin, being the gentleman he is, walked Ally all the way too her door. The 10 year old girl rushed with her petite hands, to open the door with her keys, which she always keeps in her brown boots. As she opened her front door, and yelled"SEE YOU TONIGHT!" over her shoulder. Typical Ally, she must've just wanted to get ready since she wants to get Dez's house right on time. All of them agreed to meet at Dez's house at 5:00pm, since it's 4:30 he wanted to get to the sleepover , just because of Dez's video_ games** (A/N or maybe it's because you want to see Ally, Austin ;)) **_he ran into his house and got ready for tonight._

**45 MINUTES LATER**

_It has only been 10 minutes since everyone got here, but the party is already in full swing. Austin and Ally arrived at the house right on time since Ally dragged Austin out of the house. Then Trish came unbelievably 5 minutes later. "I CANT BELIEVE YOU JUST SPILLED YOUR GRAPE JUICE ALL OVER MY PYJAMAS!" an irritated Trish screamed at a slightly terrified Dez. "HEY! ITS NOT MY FAULT! MY FINGERS WERE STICKY WITH THE JUICE SO I THOUGHT I COULD CARRY AROUND THE GLASS WITHOUT MY FINGERS..." In another room the other half of the 4 was rolling their eyes and laughing at how easily irritated Dez can make Trish and vice versa._

_The duo was sitting in a music room that they had recently found that resides in Dez's basement. Ally was sitting on the piano bench, as for Austin he was sitting on the couch with an electric guitar in his hands. "Hey um Ally? You know when I said that I wanted to become a rockstar? and when you said you wanted to become a songwriter?Austin asked shyly. Ally, curious of what the young singer was going to say. " Well..um.. maybe we could...I don't know... put our talents together... and write a song... and maybe...perform it." Austin said, more liked suggested, nervously. He had no idea why he was stuttering, maybe he just was nervous that she might reject his_ offer._ The songwriter was fighting an inner battle. She LOVED the idea of working with one of her best friends but she did have stage fright. Ally achieved her stage fright when she was auditioning for a school play, evreyones eyes were set on her and the drama teacher looked she was ready to yell no once Ally was done singing. The pressure and her thinking of the disappointment in everyones eyes made her snap and she ran off the stage. She never performed again, scared of the rejection and strong pressure. _

_"Um..." Ally struggled with her words, but the depressed face Austin gave her made her mind make a decision. ''Alright I'll write a song with you.." she decided, and Austin's face immediately lit up. "But" Ally said quickly, and Austin had his depressed face back on. "I can't perform. I'll help you write the song, but I won't be performing with you" she said as her eyes foused on her lap where her hands were fidgetting. "Awe c'mon Alls I know you have stage fright but all this is, is a video. No one will be wathing you. Just your 3 best friends." Blondie tried to get Ally to changer her mind. The girl was hesitant because he had a point, then she remembered that Dez was probably going to be posting it on MyTewb_ **#A/N this was on A&A so I don't own it, the writers of A&A do.).** _Just imagining all the judging from people when they saw her sing, especiall when she danced. Ally knew she was a bad dancer and she liked her dancing, it was other people's judgements that always get too her. You see, Ally has always been insecure, the other 3 has achieved to break down her walls in a matter of time, but Ally still had her doubts, it would only take one bad comment from someone and Ally would start doubting her talents. _

_"I really can't Austin, besides we can still write the song and then the spotlight will all be yours." the brunette assured Austin. Though Austin wasn't going to give up without trying his hardest to change her mind. "But i want to share the spotlight with you... and Dez and Trish". He added the last part quite_ quickly**(A/N maybe a little too quickly ;))** _Ally shook her head indicating its okay. Austin was still persistent on giving her a moment in the spotlight# "Please pwetty please with a pancake on top!" he begged with his best puppy dog face. Ally was starting to get softer just because of the puppy dog face but she held strong# "I said no Austin and there's nothing you can do to change my mind#" Ally insisted. Austin still wanted to give Ally the spotlight, but he knew Ally could get VERY stubborn when it came to her stage fright. "Fine, but I'm not happy with this" the blonde huffed. The songwriter on the other hand was relieved she didn't haave to fight with Austin, and yet she got her_ way**(and you don't think it's a coincidence Ally ;)). **_"Yea, I know" Ally said as she rolled her eyes. Austin just chuckled and shook his head. The duo took their respective instruments and got to work. They might've been only 10, but Austin has been learning guitar ever since he was 6 and Ally started taking piano lessons at the same age# Austin didn't have much of a good vocabulary as Ally so he left the songwriting to his smarter best friend. "Alright so what do you want this song to be about?" The brunette asked her best friend, who was playfully strumming the guitar# "Hm, maybe a song about... having fun. Just stopping the clock, forget about the future, live your life to the fullest in the present". The young rockstar said with a dazed look in his eyes# The songwriter nodded and got to work. _

**4 Hours Later**

_It took 4 hours but they got the song finished# Dez and Trish joined them 30 minutes in their song writing session. "WOO WE WROTE A SONG!" Austin and Ally_ celebrated._ They started dancing in celebration, well Austin danced, Ally looked like she was trying to catch a fly(_**A/N get the reference?)** _"Alright Austin, now all we need to do now is record it and then, we'll have your first song" Ally squealed while handing Austin the headphones# "No, it's OUR song# We both wrote it" Austin reasoned. The brunette blushed and looked down, and walked away to help Dez with the equipment# Once they set up the equipment Austin started singing_

_It feels like we've been living in fast forward Another moment passing by The party's ending but it's now or never Nobody's going home tonight_

_Katy Perry's on replay, she's on replay DJ got the floor to shake, the floor to shake People going all the way, yea all the way I'm still wide awake I wanna stay_

_Up All Night and jump around until we see the sun I wanna stay Up All Night And find a girl and tell her she's the one Hold on to the feeling, and don't let it go Cuz we got the floor now, get outta control I wanna stay Up All Night And dance aound with you_**(A/N I changed this because they're only 10, if you know the real lyrics, you would understand)**

_Up All Night like this all night, hey x2_

_Don't even care about the table breaking We only wanna have a laugh I'm only thinking 'bout this girl I'm seeing I hope she really likes me_ back**(A/N again I needed to change the lyrics)**

_Katy Perry's on replay, she's on replay DJ got the floor to shake, the floor to shake People going all the way, yea all the way I'm still wide awake I wanna stay_

_Up All Night and jump around until we see the sun I wanna stay Up All Night And find a girl and tell her she's the one Hold on to the feeling, and don't let it go Cuz we got the floor now, get outta control I wanna stay Up All Night And dance around with_ you

_Katy Perry's on replay, she's on replay DJ got the floor to shake, the floor to shake_

_Up All Night, Up All Night, we gonna wanna stay Up All Night I wanna stay_

_Up All Night and jump around until we see the sun I wanna stay Up All Night And find a girl and tell her she's the one Hold on to the feeling, and don't let it go Cuz we got the floor now, get outta control I wanna stay Up All Night And dance around with__ you_

_and with the last note the four friends cheered. Austin had a huge smile on his face, and he grabbed his best friends in a tight hug. "Alright, now that we got that finished, all I need to do is edit it and put it on MyTewb", Dez explained. The redhead rushed over to the computer and started editing what he has on his camera, for an 10 year-old he sure had a way with computers. After about 30 minutes, Dez has edited the video and must they say, it was pretty impressive. "Alright, countdown until we put Austin's new video on the internet" Dez said overdramtically, but honestly it was an exciting moment for everybody. "5, 4, 3, 2, and... 1!" and with that Dez pushed the upload button and it was on MyTewb. "I'm nervous, what if nobody likes the song, what if nobody likes me?" Austin asked nervously. Soon enough he was fidgeting with his fingers. "Austin. That's impossible. The song is amazing and you're plain lovable" Ally cut herself off when she realized what she had said. Austin just blushed and he couldn't help but a giggle escaped his lips. "Thanks Alls". Ally just smiled and said "Well, we should get to sleep, we got school tomorrow don't want to be late, c'mon Trish" the brunette said, while dragging Trish out of the room and into the guest room. "Typical Ally" Austin laughed, while following them, and Dez following him. He went to Dez's room and plopped down onto the air mattress. _

**A/N: What's going to happen next you ask? Well just stay tuned for the next installment of this book. See you next time guys. BYE INTERNET**


	3. School Days and Different Classes

_Still a Flashback_

_ "AUSTIN WAKE UP WE'RE GOING TOO BE LATE" the songwriter yelled in the blonde's ears. Austin shot up in his bed to see Ally already dressed up with a frantic look in her eyes. "Ally" he whined. "Why did you wake me up? I was having an amazing dream!"_ **(A/N probably a dream about Ally, Austin ?;))** _"Austin. Today is the first day of school and we're going to be late if you don't hurry up, plus don't you want too see our school's reaction to you since they probably saw the video?" Ally tempted, and saying it worked was an understatement. The rockstar jumped off his bed and grabbed his clothes and ran in the bathroom and hardly 10 seconds passed, the brunette smirked too herself, and ran down the stairs too find a bickering latina and ginger. _

_ "Dez you can't bring your neon pyjamas !" Trish yelled. "and why not?"Dez backfired. "because its plain weird!". All thought enough was enough so she butted in. "Guys let's be honest, noting is too weird for Dez, but wearing pyjamas is against the school dress code". The ginger and latina looked at her with confusion in their eyes, "which side are you on, Ally?" they said at the same. Luckily before Ally could answer Austin was stumbling down the stairs, struggling too put his shirt on. By the time he got down the stairs, he only got half his shirt on. The other 3 laughed at their friend's attempt to multi-task. "haha very funny" said an unamused blonde, who was still struggling to get the rest of his shirt down. "Here let me help" the songwriter offered. As she walked over too her best friend, a blush was creeping on both of their cheeks. She pulled down Austin's white shirt, and helped him with his blue plaid shirt that would be left un-buttoned. "Thanks Ally" Austin said at the still blushing brunette. Ally just shook her head and said "no problem" _

_Let me tell you what the 4 of them were wearing. As you already know, Austin is wearing a white t-shirt with a blue plaid shirt on top of it, he's wearing black skinny jeans with his signature chains, with some blue converse and as always, his cute messy hair. Ally is wearing a light brown t-shirt, tucked inside a floral skirt, and finishing it off with a jean vest. Today she decided to let wear her natural hair, and finally her famous worn out leather ankle boots. Trish, was wearing a some zebra print leggings, a black tank top, and since it would be a violation of the school dress code, as pointed out by none other than Ally, she wore a fashionable pink sweater. And I'm pretty sure you can only imagine what Dez is going to wear on the first day of school. He was wearing rainbow suspenders, with a shirt that has a zebra, a llama and a lion on it. For his pants he has black, red, and white stripes on it. And to finish off his look he has over-sized shoes. Typical Dez. _

_"C'mon kids, time to go" Dez's mom yelled to them as she walked to the door and opening it for the kids. The 4 friends grabbed their backpacks and quickly filed inside the car. Since it was a van, Austin and Dez, ran and took over the back seats and started yelling at the 2 girls who just looked at them in confusion, "NANANA WE GOT THE BACK SEAT HA SUCKS FOR YOU!" and Ally and Trish just rolled their eyes in response too their friends childishness. It was only a short drive to Miami Prep_ _Elementary._**(A/N Not sure if this is real so, if it's real I don't own it)**

_I guess I should explain which social classes they were in. Honestly, all of them were on the average chart. Ally, could be classified as a nerd, if it wasn't for her friendship with Austin and Trish, who are on the more popular side of the average chart. Dez, however, couldn't really be classified, he could be with the computer geeks, but he was too loud and crazy, and to add to that he was friends with Austin, so he could be popular if he really wanted too. _

_As they pulled up in front of the school, Ally excitedly jumped out of her seat, smiling brightly at the school, as a grumpy, and slouching Trish stood behind her. "I don't get it Ally, how are you so excited for school?" Trish asked her best friend, with a dumbfounded look on her face. The brunette just answered with, "What's there to hate about school?" Before Trish could come up with a witty comeback, the 2 idiotic boys fell out of the car, followed by Mrs. Perrado screaming "DEZZY! ARE YOU OKAY?!". "I'm fine mum, me and Austin was just having a race to see who can get out of the car first, but I guess it was a tie" the ginger explained while glaring at the blonde who was trying to straighten out his shirt. "Well okay honey, see you after school" Dez's mum waved, closed the car door and drove away. "I'm not even going to ask why you guys were having a race inside the car." the short Latina said, obviously annoyed and done with Austin and Dez's antics. "GUYS. C'MON WE NEED TO GET IN THERE EARLY." Ally yelled at her friends who started bickering about the strange event that just happened with Austin and Dez. The 3 of them suddenly stopped and followed the petite brunette to the threshold of Miami Prep Elementary._

_"So, are you nervous?" Ally asked the blonde beside her who was intensely playing with his fingers. "What" Austin said, his voice cracking up an octive, "I'm not nervous, Austin Moon _never_ gets nervous." Ally just looked at him with a look that practically said _I know you better than you know yourself. Spill_ so Austin did. "Alright. I'm just really nervous about the reaction of people when hey see me, right after that video was uploaded. What if they didn't like it? What if they didn't like my singing? What if..." he didn't get the chance to finish the sentence since All clamped her hand over his mouth. "Don't be stupid. I bet these people had it on replay and refresh_**(A/N Directioners you should get the refresh joke) **_last night" the songwriter reasoned, and slowly removed her hand from the singer's mouth. "Thanks Als, that means a lot coming from you" Austin blushed and look down to his feet. "C'mon you would've done the same thing, for me" Ally said. Oh Ally. let's just see what'll happen in 6 years. "Ready?" the blonde asked his friends. The latina and ginger nodded nervously, as for the brunette, let's just say, if she nodded her head anymore, there is a strong chance her neck might break. And with that. in they go._

_As they walked in, Austin expected complete silence like any other school day, but no, the group was bombed by people, rushing to talk to Austin. The blonde suddenly developed a new comfort in being the center of attention, so he was completely oblivious to the fact that a certain brunette was pushed out of the way, and pushed to the floor. Ally let out a small whimper as she fell to the ground but she quickly picked herself up after she crawled away from the vicious crowd, that was blocking her from her friends. "AUSTIN?! TRISH?! DEZ?!" she screamed over the people, who were asking Austin way to many question like "wow, you're an amazing singer, can you sit with us at lunch?" or "dude, your so cool want to be our new friend?" To questions like that, Austin's usual answer is yes, so by the end of the mob he has promised 10 different people that he would sit with them at lunch, and he gained 20 new friends. Austin was in La La Land after the event that just took place, and once he snapped back into reality, he finally was aware of the small brunette. "Hey, where's Ally?"_

_To answer your question Austin, Ally had already left. She checked the list of which class she was going to be in, and made her way. Being the smart 10 year old, Ally knew that it was no use trying to contact her friends, so she just shook it off and yelled "SEE YOU GUYS IN CLASS OR LUNCH!" and walked away from the huge crowd. Unfortunately Austin, Dez, and Trish were all in a same class, but it was different from Ally's. _

_"Welcome to Grade 4 kids. My name is Mr. Ratliff, and I'll be your homeroom teacher. As you know in Grade 4, we are getting you ready for class exchanges, in junior high". Ally couldn't wait for junior high. For the lockers, for switching classes so it'll never be boring. Junior High is going to be awesome. You really don't have any idea how wrong you are Ally. _

_"Now for attendance, Troye, Dan, Phil, Zoe, Joey, Ally, Tanya, Primrose, Annabeth, Augustus, Percy, Emma, Riker, Liam, Niall, Louis, Harry, Zayn, Jade, Perrie, Jesy, Leigh-Anne, Rydel, PJ." _**(A/N if you know where any of these names are from, I am very proud of you)** _"Alright I'll give you guys 10 minutes to get to know each other" Mr. Ratliff said as he went to his desk and started listening to music from his iPod and used his desk as drums._ _'These guys seem nice' Ally thought. She walked up to who she thinks is Dan, who was a brunette like her, but had a much darker shade, that made it look like it was black and brown eyes, Phil, who has black hair and bright blue eyes, and Emma, who had light blue dyed hair and grey eyes. "H-hey" Ally stuttered, while subconsciously cursing her shyness. "Hey. Ally right?" Emma asked, with a British accent. "My name is Emma, and this Dan and Phil" she introduced and Dan and Phil waved at me with a quick 'hi and hey', and guess what? Dan and Phil are British too! "The three of us are exchange students from the UK, we're only here for a few weeks, then we go back" Dan explained. Ally slightly frowned, because she thought that they could be friends with these girls and maybe introduce them to Austin, Dez and Trish. "Oh. That's shame, I thought you guys were regular students, so we could become friends and I could even introduce you to my 3 other friends" Ally told the British girl and the 2 British boys, who were looking at her sympathetically. "Well we could still be friends, our friendship will only last 2 weeks, but it's okay". Phil suggested to Ally , with Emma and Dan nodding in agreement. "Well... Alright" Ally said feeling very happy with herself. She made friends, all by herself, she didn't need any help! "YAY" the other 2 celebrated, but the celebration had to stop because Mr. Ratliff finally said "Alright, class. The 10 minutes are over" and the class went back to their respectful seats. 'Maybe a year without my other friends in my class won't be so bad"_

_In the other class the same thing has happened, except more _flirting_ was happening. "Hello, my name is Mrs. Castellian and I'll be your homeroom teacher for the rest of Grade 4. Welcome." Austin looked around and skimmed his class if he could see a familiar brunette, but was disappointed when he didn't. Don't get him wrong he's psyched that he got Trish and Dez in his class, but he really missed Ally, and he feels horrible for not being with her this morning when he got mobbed. HE DIDN'T EVEN SAY GOODBYE TO HER! 'I can't believe I completely ignored her' _

_"Okay, we're going to do attendance, so listen for your name. Cassidy, Brooke, Dallas, Trish, Austin, Dez, Finnick, Chuck, Normandi, Alison, Camilla, Dinah, Lauren, Rocky, Maia, Ramy, Anthony, Kalel, Ian, Joe, Tyson, Gregg, Ryland, Chris"._ **(A/N same message as the previous A/N) **_"You guys have 10 minutes to get to know, and get comfortable with each other" and with that Mrs. Castellian walked back to her desk, and picked up her book about the Greek Gods. "Hey, Austin right" Cassidy sat on Austin's desk. Austin just nodded and got back to trying and thinking of a way to get Ally to forgive him. "I saw your video" and that's all that took to get Austin's undivided attention. "Y-you did?" Austin was surprised, that Cassidy, the 'it' girl of the whole school saw _his_ video. Austin was silently praying that she liked it, Austin knew her and her fraternal twin sister, Brooke, could either make or break you in your school life. "Mhm, and let me tell you.." Cassidy said in a cute voice. 'Alright this is it' Austin thought, this is the moment when he finds out if he has a chance to become popular or not. "You were amazing. I _loved _your singing" Austin didn't think he has smiled as much as he is now. "R-really? You mean it?" Cassidy just smirked, loving the fact she has the same effect on him as she does on every other guy in this school. "Every. Single. Word"._

_"Alright, class times up, go back to your seats" Mrs. Castellian announced. The class did what was told, and returned to their seats. 'Maybe a year without Ally in my class won't be so bad after all'_

**(A/N HOLY SHIT OMG THANK YOU GUYS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS I DONT EVEN CARE IF IT ISNT 20 REVIEWS. JUST THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR ACTUALLY TAKING THE TIME AND READING MY FIRST FAN-FIC. and to add to that you guys also read my 2 other stories 'The Peasant and The Prince' and 'Broken, but Still Good'. JUST THANK YOU GUYS FOR GIVING ME THE REVIEWS! and BTW the characters listed in the role call, excluding, Ally, Trish, Dez, Austin, Cassidy, Brooke, and Dallas, are all very minor characters. If this were a movie, they would be the extras, who are just kind of there. AND UNTIL NEXT TIME. BYE INTERNET LOVE YA)**


	4. Broken Promises and Broken Friendships

_Still a Flashback_

_*Time Skip* LUNCH_

_Ally walked through the gym doors alone since Dan, Phil and Emma goes home for lunch. 'I wonder where they are?' the brunette thought to herself as she searches the sea of kids, in a crammed gymnasium. 'Oh! There they are!' Ally has finally found them but she suddenly stopped in her tracks when she noticed that Austin, Dez, and Trish was sitting next to none other than Cassidy DiLaurentis, her sister Brooke DiLaurentis and their friend Dallas Smith. The songwriter has never told anyone this, not even Trish, but Ally used to be bullied by Cassidy and her little gang. This happened when she was in Grade 1, Ally has only met Austin and Dez in Grade 2, and Trish was gone on vacation for a month. Then Ally was more sensitive then she is now (I know, hard to believe), so Cassidy saw her as an easy target. She stuck her foot out and made Ally drop her chocolate chip cookie. The other time was when she 'accidently' spilled apple sauce on the brunette's head, Ally had to go home to wash out her hair. Do you know what the funny thing is? Cassidy stopped bullying Ally once Trish got back so Ally thought it was over, but no. Now in Grade 4, the bottle blonde still sends mean glares in Ally's direction, and would suddenly turn all innocent when Austin, Dez, or Trish would come hang out with Ally. Pathetic, right? _

_ Austin was laughing from a joke Dez told him when he finally noticed the petrified brunette looking at him and Cassidy. Austin smiled and stood up and walked over to the brunette. "ALLY!" the blonde exclaimed, as he hugged his best friend, who didn't hesitate too hug him back. "I missed you!" Austin said as he pulled away. "I missed you too!... so uh, you made friends with Cassidy?" the songwriter asked, hoping it was just a coincidence they sat next to each other. "Yep." the performer confirmed with his head held high, proud that he became friends with the social butterfly of the whole school. "Oh, cool" Ally responded with as much enthusiasm she can muster, but it just came out half- hearted. Luckily, Austin didn't notice it, and Ally thanked God. "C'mon, let me introduce you too them" Austin said enthusiastically, as he grabbed Ally's arm and pulled her over too his new friends. "Cassidy, Dallas, Brooke, this is Ally. Ally, that's Cassidy, Dallas and Brooke" the blonde introduced his friends too one another with a bright smile on his face. Cassidy and Brooke smiled the most fakest smiles Ally have ever seen in her whole life, and she's seen a lot when she tags along on one of her parent's business trips. Dallas sent a smirk and wink at Ally's direction. I'll let you in on a secret, Dallas has had this tiny crush on the brunette, but would never show it because of Cassidy, this was his chance too flirt with her without the bottle blonde twins noticing. Austin noticed the wink, and the brunette's shy blush, and he couldn't help but feel angry at_ Dallas.**(A/N and we all know what that means ;)) **

_"Good. Now we have all the 'hello's' out of the way, time to eat lunch" Austin announced and took his seat in front of_ Cassidy.**(A/N the seats are like this: Ally, Austin, Dez, are against the wall, Trish, Cassidy, Brooke, Dallas are in front of them).** _The blonde sat Ally on his right, the farthest away from Dallas. For the rest of lunch, Ally and Trish had their own conversation, Brooke and Dallas were talking about sports, since Brooke is the 'sporty' twin, while Austin, Dez, and Cassidy were having a conversation about the video. And as the lunch bell rang, Ally said her farewells and made her way too her classroom where she was greeted by Phil, who was the first too come back from home. He was sitting on his desk, with his black skinny jeans and Charmander shirt, but it was being partly covered since he had his galaxy sweater on. "Hey Ally!" he said with his fluent British accent. "Hey Phil! You're here earlier than I expected" Ally responded. The black- haired young gentleman just laughed and sat properly in his desk and said "what can I say, school is important too me, but I can't say the same thing for Dan and Emma, they've been putting off homework ever since pre-school" Phil laughed at his own comment. Ally laughed with him and added "I know right?! I thought they were brother and sister when I first saw you guys". she giggled. "Well, well, well, what's going on here" they heard a voice coming from the doorway and it was none other than Dan, smirking at the 2 innocent kids with red faces, probably from laughing,_ **(A/N or were they blushing?...)**with_ Emma laughing her head off behind him. "Ah, man you guys should've seen your guys' faces, you guys are way too awkward" the light-blue haired child said in between giggles as she walked too her seat behind Phil. Dan was seated too the side of the classroom since he seemed to elbow anybody on his left side, since he was left-handed _**(A/N get the reference :))** _The 4 of them were just talking and laughing for a couple of minutes, until they noticed that the other students were filing in the classroom. To avoid trouble they went too sit in their respectful seats and listened too Mr. Ratliff as he explained what the afternoon was going too be like. _

_Meanwhile in Austin's class, Cassidy's plan was about to begin. Step 1: Get Austin, Trish and Dez too ditch Ally. If your wondering why Cassidy hates Ally so much let me bring you back too Kindergarden. Cassidy has just asked Ally to leave Trish to be 'cool', but Ally denied saying she wouldn't leave her friend like that. Cassidy doesn't like being rejected, and when Ally stole the spotlight from her by writing the Butterfly Song, Cassidy just hated her more. Brooke and Dallas doesn't really have a problem with Ally, but Brooke needs to stay loyal too her sister, so she has too torment Ally as well. And Dallas doesn't want to get kicked out of the popular group, so he keeps his mouth shut. "Hey Austy, so, you know what I'm capable of so I can make all your dreams come true". Cassidy whispered to Austin who was on her left side. Austin turned his head to Cassidy since what she has too say is way more important than whatever the teacher was saying. "R-Really?" he stuttered, hardly believing that his all of his dreams could come true, being popular, making it in the music business, it could all come true today, well at least the popular thing, but this could be the start of rising up in the music business. Cassidy nodded and whispered "yep, but you need to do something first" Cassidy said, as a sly smile started form on her little evil face. "Anything, you name it" Now Austin didn't quite know what he was doing, why this meant so much to him, he just knew he had to reach his goal in life. He thought Cassidy was just going to ask him to sing for her birthday party or something like that, but when Cassidy told him what she wanted him to do, he was caught of guard._

_"I need you, to break your friendship with Ally" _

_The blonde boy had to do a double take, 'wait she wants me to break my friendship with one of my best friends, I can't do that!' Austin thought. "Cassidy, I cant do that, Ally means a lot to me and I don't want to lose her" he said truthfully. It took everything for Cassidy to not scream "Ally's a little worthless brat, you could do so much better" but she bit her tongue. "Well this is where you have to pick Blondie, which is more important to you, Ally's life or yours". and that's when the bell rang for the class change, and for the rest of the day, Cassidy kept her mouth shut, and Austin hardly paying attention in class, since he was thinking with the choice in his hands. 'What do I do?" _

_*Time Skip* The Last Bell_

_"Austin, I don't trust Ally, before you met her, she bullied me" Cassidy whined to the blonde who was putting his stuff in his backpack. "Cassidy, I highly doubt that, she's... Ally" Austin tried to reason with her but Cassidy was persistent on making Austin's perspective of Ally different. "I'll prove it too you Blondie, just wait". and with that Cassidy sashayed out of the classroom and into the hallways. "She better not do something stupid or else I'll have to cover for her and clean up after her" Brooke muttered to Dallas as she followed her sister. Dallas sighed and went after the DiLaurentis sisters, anxious to see Cassidy's plan._

_Ally and the other 3 just exited out of their classroom talking and laughing and making plans. "Hey Als, we need to go now, Emma's mum is driving the 3 of us home" Dan explained. Ally was a bit disappointed that her new friends are leaving already, but then she reminded herself that she's going to see them tomorrow so she just responded with "Oh alright. Well I'll see you tomorrow?" she said with a bright smile on her face. "Definitely" Phil and Emma simultaneously. And off they went to the front office meeting up with Emma's mum. "Who were they?" a male voice said from behind Ally. The brunette let out a small yelp from surprise and turned around to see who would scare her like that. Austin. "Oh, just some friends I made in my class" Ally responded with a proud smile. Austin made a fake smile, for Ally, but on the inside, he didn't like the 2 boys who were just leaving the school. 'They better not touch Ally' he said as he narrowed his eyes at Dan and Phil. "Just friends?" Austin asked cautiously. The songwriter rolled her eyes in response and said "Just friends"._ **(A/N *sigh* Austin must really hate me for putting 2 attractive British boys in Ally's class and making Dallas have a teensy crush on her... I REGRET NOTHING) **

_"Shoot, I forgot my songbook in my classroom, I'll meet you outside" Ally said as she quickly walked to the classroom. She grabbed her book and rushed out the door, only to find Cassidy with her foot stuck out. Ally didn't have time to stop walking so she face-planted the ground. "Watch where your going dork" Cassidy said as she watched Ally pick herself off the ground. The brunette didn't know what she was doing or saying but before she could stop herself words just flowed out of her mouth. "M-Maybe you s-should watch where y-you stick out your f-foot" Ally tumbled over her words but the whole sentence was clear to Cassidy. "Who do you think you are, you little brat?" the bottle blonde spat at the now standing songwriter. "A-Ally Dawson, and I've had e-enough of you" Ally was proud of herself, she stood up to her first bully, but she wasn't ready for what Cassidy did next. Cassidy dug her sharp nails into Ally's shoulders and shoved her back. Little did Ally know, that this was all part of Cassidy's plan too get her revenge, on the little brunette who took her spotlight. Ally stumbled back and let out a yelp, unfortunately all the teachers are at a conference in the front office and, Ally's classroom was just out of earshot. Cassidy grabbed the petite brunette and whispered in her ear "I'm going to take everybody you care about" Ally did the only thing she could think of at that moment. She shoved Cassidy DiLaurentis. Ally didn't shove her too hard, but Cassidy made it seem like Ally headbutted her to the ground. Then a voice came from the end of the hallway, that brought a scared look on Ally's face and a grateful smirk to Cassidy's face. "Ally?..." Austin whispered in disbelief._

_He couldn't believe it. Was Cassidy telling him the truth? Was Ally really a bully before he met her? Was this why Cassidy looked incredibly uncomfortable during lunch? Austin jammed the puzzle pieces together. It all made sense too him now, but he still couldn't believe it. Ally Dawson the Bully. His best friend. the Bully. He rushed to Cassidy's side and helped her up. Ally just stared at him with wide eyes. "A-Austin, I can expl-" the songwriter started but, Austin was too mad at her too let her finish the sentence. "Can you Ally, can you? I saw what I needed too see. You know what? Cassidy was right about you. You are a Bully". Ally couldn't believe it. What happened too him? Just minutes ago, he was protective over her, just because he saw Dan and Phil. "Austin. She pushed me first. I was just defending myself. You have too believe me." Ally tried to convince him, but she wasn't talking too the fun-loving blonde she knew, now, she's talking the Austin, that Cassidy manipulated into thinking she was the bad guy. The blonde just rolled his eyes, "yea right why would I believe you? Lets go Cassidy". Austin scoffed and grabbed Cassidy's arm. The bottle blonde put her acting skills to good use and acted hurt, from Ally's actions. "O-Okay A-Austin" and let the blonde boy guide her away. "Because I'm your best friend! So your actually going to believe her instead of me?!" Ally called out to Austin, but he kept walking away. "Austin?..." she dialed down to a whisper when she noticed Austin ignored her the first time, so what was the point. "C-Come B-Back...please" her voice faltered, her legs giving in, making her drop to her knees. By now Austin was long gone, out of her reach, and into Cassidy's. "Friends Forever...Together...Always...Family...You Promised" she muttered and that's when she broke. She cried and cried until her mum found her sobbing into her hands. It was so bad she had to carry the small girl into the car slowly, her sobs turned to soft sniffles and she drifted off into a deep sleep._

_Ally found herself replaying that horrible scene inside her dream over and, over again. Cassidy. Austin siding with her. Austin leaving Ally. Austin. But one line stood out for her. What Cassidy said:_

**I'm Going To Take Away Everybody You Care About**

And that's exactly what Cassidy did. The next day, Dez was already with Austin. Can you really blame him? They were best friends since they were 1! Austin could kill a baby, all the evidence could point to him and Dez would still take his side. Trish stayed by Ally's side for about a few days, but soon enough Cassidy got to her as well. Ally still had Dan, Phil, and Emma. Dan and Emma would sass anyone who would insult her, and Ally and Phil were attached by the hip, so Phil could protect her from the mean comments. But that couldn't last forever since the 3 British kids had to go back to England. And ever since then Ally felt so alone, and she cried herself too sleep every night for a whole month, but a habit that never left her was her muttering:

**Friends Forever...Together...Always...Family...You Promised**

_Can Life Be Any More Crueler?_

**(A/N AND THANKS FOR LISTENING TO THE PAST! Next Chapters are going to be the present so it's 6 years into the future so I'm going to have a lot of explaining to do, since you guys missed so much. But thanks for reviewing :D. BTW, I'm not going to be that author who needs a certain amount of reviews for the next chapter. All I'm asking for is for you guys to sit back, relax, enjoy. My expectations? maybe 1 review. just one. that's it. LOVE YOU GUYS!)**


	5. 6 Years and Telling The Past

_*6 Years Later* _Present

Ally's POV

_RIINNNGGG RIIIIINNNNGG RIIII-_

I weakly slammed my bony hands on my alarm clock. I'm Ally Dawson. Fat, Ugly, Stupid, Weak, Worthless** (A/N if you think you're any of these, bullshit, your beautiful in every possible way) **Ally Dawson. Slowly, I crawled out of bed and walked to my washroom. Looking at myself, I'm wearing a grey long sleeve to cover my scars on my wrists, and floral pyjamas to cover my fat legs. If your asking why I'm so hard on myself, well here's the answer. All that I think of myself is true, when you're tormented by your ex-friends every day of your life for 6 years, even when you stand up for yourself, you start believing what they say. I can't really blame them for leaving me all those years ago, I must've been a big burden to them, I mean look at me. I'm lame, I'm not even on the social scale, that's how pathetic I am. I stripped myself of my clothes and climbed in the shower, letting the warm water wash the wounds had on my arms. It's okay, I'm ashamed of myself as well, but it's the only way I can have relief in my life of living hell.

As soon as I got out of the washroom, I see that my mirror is fogged up from the steamy water that's been running. I hesitate, but I wipe the mist off and look at my naked reflection. My wet, knotted brown hair was a mess behind my back. 'No wonder they torment me everyday, look at me, I'm just another piece of trash'. Tearing my eyes away from the mirror, I walk up to my cabinet drawer and pull out skinny jeans, that I have to squeeze my way into. After, I grab a teal, blue long sleeve that goes over my arms so it covers my hands, with black music notes along the front and back. As much as I hate myself, I will NEVER be ashamed of my love for music. Honestly, it's the only thing keeping me alive, even if I'm hanging by a thread, music is holding onto it. And a certain British youtuber trio that I always watch everyday. If you guessed Dan, Phil and Emma, then you're correct. Yep, the friends I made in Grade 4 has become famous youtubers and I watch them every single day. My favourite videos is "The Meaning of Life" by Dan, where he tells me that I should make most of my life because I only have one. Phil's "The Break Up" because he's telling me even if it feels like the end of the world today, it will get better. And especially I love Emma's "Feel Good 101" series, where she gives life advice to insecure people. The problem? It's hard for me to believe them, and take their encouragement advice. Whenever I look into the future, I see complete darkness, like I have nothing to live for anymore...I shake my head to erase the horrible situations I could put myself through. Grabbing my iPod, backpack, and brush to untie the knots in my now dried hair.

Skipping down the steps and into the kitchen I find a note from my parents. 'Again? They promised they would be here for her birthday' I thought. If your wondering who 'her' is, 'her' is, well used to be, my sister, Alice. She...sorry it only happened 3 years ago, I'm still not over it. I read the note, it said:

_Hey Ally!_

_Sorry we couldn't be there, I know we promised you we would be there together, for Alice. But something came up, and we had to get to the quickest plane that would get us to Dallas, Texas. I'm here for an animal convention and your father is here for the National Music Store Meet-Up_ **(A/N I would just like to apologize for that name, that was not creative at all) **_Again, sweety we are so sorry. We'll see you when we get back to Miami. We love you._

_Love Alwa-_

And that's when I ripped the note. She didn't mean it. Mom and dad are always gone, even when they're in Miami. They're always at conventions and meetings. It's like I don't even matter anymore. They don't even know I'm being bullied by a bunch of dickheads I used to call friends. Their jobs are more important than their own blood. They couldn't have even gotten pity for me and be here for me, so we could go to Alice's grave together. Maybe I'm just a burden to them to. If I wasn't alive. mum wouldn't have to go with the trouble of writing notes an-.

'SHUT UP ALLY! STOP THINKING SUCH THINGS OF YOURSELF'  
Who the hell are you?  
Your conscience obviously  
Oh  
Well? Why were you having those thoughts  
What thoughts?  
You do know your trying to hide something from your own conscience. Spill  
Alright. I just thought that if I was gone, for good, everybody's lives would be easier..  
BULLCRAP! PEOPLE WOULD MISS YOU! if you didn't know, there are still people who care about you. You might've not met them yet and they might not show it, but they care  
Now that is some serious bullcrap. Now excuse me, I have to visit my sister.  
ALLY. DON'T YOU DARE HAN-

Too late. I already shut my brain off and smirked at myself for being so sassy. And that's when I realized I was fighting with myself, and then I realized, I really did have no life.

I mentally smacked myself and grabbed a banana. Even though I'm fat, I still need to eat. One of the necessities in life, I don't plan on dying today, I need to at least try and get through my depression. Getting my bag, which already has my iPod I walked out of the house and locked the door behind me. Making my way to the door that trails to my backyard, I spot my bike, hop onto it, making the seat go down a bit, from my huge structure. As I pedal my way out of the yard, I think about what I'm going to say when I get to my stop, since I probably had only 5 minutes before I have to go or else I'd be late for the hell-hole that normal people call...school.

_*Time Skip* 7 minutes_

In front of me, Alice's grave stands. The stone reads: _Here lies Alice Marielle Dawson, beloved daughter, friend, and fighter. Be strong, never give up, life is precious, don't waste it. _The last sentence always makes my eyes water. "Hey Alice, mum and dad are gone again, if you're wondering. I just can't believe them, how can they just leave when they know we were supposed to be together, for you. Everyday is getting worst Al, people bully me at school and the bystanders don't do anything, like they expect me to win this fight all by myself. Their idiots Al, their blinded by their own pride". I yell the last part in frustration, I take a huge breath and continue my speech. "And when everyday gets worse so is my depression. I've been having suicidal thoughts, and I just think, it would be better for everyone if I'm gone, it'll be better for me too. I mean if I'm gone I'll be with you, and life will be so much easier...". I whisper as tears start flowing down my cheek. A warm gust of wind blows in my face, hitting the tears, wiping them away. Smiling I look up into the sky, "So you listened this time, Happy Birthday Alice, I'll be with you soon." And with that I stand up and head toward my bike. I could swear I could feel someone's eyes on me, but I just shrug it off, I mean who would want to watch me. Plain, boring me.

As I was walking away, the same wind blew from behind me and swayed off into the sunrise. "Light...?" I whispered. I looked back at the stone and finally my mind clicked. _A light will shine through your dark life. _"I trust you, Alice. But I highly doubt it". I continued walking, towards my bike, thinking over and over the message Alice sent me. Sighing, I got on my bike and pedalled towards the road to school, or as I like to call it, the highway to hell.

_*Time Skip* 2 minutes_

Once I got on school property, I was jumpy and alert, more than I ever was. The Populars usually torment me, every chance they get. What have I ever done to deserve what has been done to me? Oh right, according to them, I bullied Cassidy before. All of it are lies, just plain, white, lies. I locked my bike, and went inside school with my head held high. Before Alice died, she always told me: _Even if life throws sticks, stones, and worse, knives at you, you have to show them that you aren't weak. Keep your head held high, because you're proud of who you are. _I head towards my locker and shove my bag inside, while I get my textbooks and notebooks out. I was about to close my locker door and head to class when a muscular figure bumped into me, and by the way I felt it and the movement and momentum, it was on purpose. Thanks to the impact, my books fell down, and I looked down at them scattered at the floor, refusing to look up, into the eyes of my tormentor. "Watch where your going Stiff"**(A/N I don't own the nickname "Stiff" I saw it in "Divergent" a book by Veronica Roth. A Stiff is a weakling, someone who usually cares to much, and you usually use it for someone, who you think can't handle the challenge) **His voice urges my gaze to look upward, and so I did. I looked up and there I saw him. Austin Monica(of course I know his middle name, he used to be my best-friend) Moon.

Austin's gaze was so cold it sent shivers down my spine. It kills me knowing he sees me as a heartless bitch. I've tried many times, over and, over to reason with him, but Cassidy was always at his side, and he seemed to trust Cassidy more than me. The warm hot chocolate brown eyes I used to love, and was able to persuade me and comfort me, was now long gone. It has been replaced with a cool stare, judging everybody who walks past them, seeming to always think of a way to ruin them. Luckily for me, I'm his victim. Now, you may think I'm shy and secluded, but no, like I've said before, I try to stand up for myself, so I did.

"I have no fault in this situation, you should be the one saying sorry to me" I say, emphasizing the 'me'. I kind of regret it now since his gaze got colder and his face turned into a grimace.

The grimace turned into a smirk, as he said "No wonder nobody hangs out with you, nobody likes a whiny bitch. You're nothing, Ally. You're just a waste of air, why don't you just disappear, make everybody's easier. So you can rot in hell". He said with so much bitterness in his voice, lime's couldn't even compare. And with that he shouldered me into the lockers. If you're wondering where all the teachers and supervisors are, their at this meeting about the safety for kids and the threats in the environment we live in**(A/N oh the irony)**. Yea, I do my research.

I shook off the pain from the impact, picked up my books and headed to my first class, which I sadly have with Dallas and Brooke. I walk in and find them making out.

Oh right, I forgot to tell you the relationships that have happened. If you haven't guessed already Dallas and Brooke are together. They realized their feelings for each other at 15 but they only started dating 5 months ago. Trish and Dez haven't got together yet, and they always deny their feelings for each other, when their other friends ask them, but I've seen the way they look at each other. They'll come to the truth and admit it. And finally the couple that I dread and hate the most. Austin and Cassidy. Or as the school like to call them "The "Perfect" High School Couple". It shatters my heart, being able to do nothing, but just watch them walk over people, like they think they're the only people that matter. But do you know what hurts the most? Seeing my 3 friends getting sucked into the black hole that is fame and fortune. Yes, they bully me, but I still consider them as my friends. They might hate me, but I know deep down, the 3 friends I love is still in there. I just wish there was a way for me to save them, to loosen Cassidy's grasp and rescue them, make them realize that what they've believed in was wrong all this time.

When I walked in the classroom, I stayed and stood at the doorway. It took about 30 seconds for them to realize I was watching their little make-out session. They just sat at the desk they were sitting at, Brook sitting on Dallas' lap.

"Um..." both of them said awkwardly. They exchanged worried glances at each other and laid their eyes on me once again. "Why are you just standing there? Come inside the classroom." Dallas laughed. Were they actually being nice to me? Oh I get it, I'll walk in and Dez and Austin will dump a huge bucket of shit on me. Now that makes sense.

"I'm waiting for one of you guys to throw my books on the floor, or shove me into a wall, or something horrid to drop on me." I said while inspecting their expressions and ceiling, expecting for something to just drop out and hit me square in the face. Brooke and Dallas looked at me with...sympathy? What? No that can't be right. They hate me. Their supposed to torment me They were the ones that took my only friends. Why haven't Brook slapped me yet? Why haven't Dallas insulted my horrible body? Weird.

"There's nothing bad that's going to happen to you Ally. We promise" they 'promised'. Bullcrap. I don't know why I listened to them, but I cautiously took my seat in the back corner, bracing myself for something to drop from above or an impact, but nothing comes. So, I just sit in my chair, and Dallas and Brooke just go back to where they left off and started kissing again. I sighed and thought _couples, can't live with them, can't live without them._

Since I had a few minutes left to spare, I opened my songbook, and inspected my song that was half-way done:

_If time was still  
The sun__Would never ever find us __We could light up_

The sky tonight  
I would see the world through  
Your eyes

_Leave it all behind_

_If it's you and me forever  
If it's you and me right now that'd be alright __Be alright_

_We're chasing stars__To losing shadows  
Peter Pan and Wendy__Turned out fine_

_So won't you Fly With Me__Oh yea, gonna fly with me now_

And that's all I have. I wish someone could take me away and fly me off to NeverLand. Fighting pirates sure sounds more fun than stuck in this life. I want someone to take my hand and whisk me off to a place where troubles don't exist. And do you know what? I want a certain blonde to do that. Yes, I am in love with my bully. There are just some days where I see my Austin, not the manipulated mutt Cassidy made. I see my Austin, when he has a real laugh when Dez makes a joke. I can see the real him when he celebrates his pass in a subject with Trish trying to persuade everyone that she tutored him. I think about me and Austin, Trish and Dez when we were little. Me and Austin being the Lost Girl and Boy**(A/N In Peter Pan, a Lost Boy/ Girl is a friend and warrior serving under Peter Pan, who fights the pirates) **and Dez and Trish the pirates, much to Trish's dismay, being on the same team as Dez.

That's when it hit me. My inspiration to write the next lyrics:_  
_

_'Cause now the past  
Can come alive  
And give it meaning  
And a reason_

Sadly, that's all I could write down because the bell rang and my classmates were filing inside the room. Luckily, Dallas and Brooke broke apart, and sat in their rightful places.

As the clock ticks time away, the closer I am to lunch. And lunch is when I get my worse beatings and insults. I can hold in my tears, but I can't stop the wounds in my soul that are getting deeper and deeper every single day. I'm worried that one day, my sanity will be lost and I'll do something stupid. I didn't know that, that 'one day' was today.

**(A/N TA DA *JAZZ HANDS* and there's Chapter 4. Most sincere apologies for not updating sooner. Blame school, procrastination, and writer's block. Now it's not the normal writer's block, it's just when, you try to make the story more exciting , and you have nothing. Yea...If you get the references, I swear you're my long lost twin. BYE GUYS)**

**p.s YOUR GUYS' REVIEWS ARE AWESOME YOU NEVER FAIL TO MAKE ME SMILE. I SWEAR. SOME OF THEM ARE FUNNY SOME OF THEM ARE SWEET. I JUST LOVE YOU GUYS *INTERNET HUG* :D**

_Song: Fly With Me by The Jonas Brothers_


	6. Limits and Suicide

**HELLO! just before we get the story started there were some comments that I just needed to respond to so...:**

qwutje: I will do a chapter in Austin's POV just not this chapter, I have to do something first...

ShyReader842: 1: so you're my long-lost twin 2: SAME! Divergent is amazing 3: I just updated :3 4: I'm sorry, but that chapter was supposed to be emotional hehe

queenc1: don't worry, Ally WILL get her revenge, but that's all I can say for now

**Alright, now that I have that out of the way, Here Comes The Story (heh, get the reference?)... I'm gonna shut up now**

_Ally's_ POV

Sighing, I got out of my desk and walked out of the biology lab, my last class before lunch. I'm not going to lie, I'm shaking, I am not ready for what they're going to do. Whatever I do, I try to escape, but it's like I'm stuck in this game that I can never win. As I was rushing to my locker I could hear whispers, and in an instant I knew it was the 'normal' kids that always refuse to help me when I get tormented. I'm just sick and tired of them standing by the sidelines and watching everything unfold. They know they can do something, but yet they care more about themselves rather than being selfless. I rolled my eyes and looked at them with a cool stare.

"Don't you have anything better to do than gossip about me. You guys should really watch your volume" I whispered. Hey, don't judge me, I may stand up for myself but I cant get rid of my shy, geeky, horrible personality. As I stared at them they stared back at me and just walked away, and I could've sworn I heard one of them say "That fat-ass freak"

I know I should be offended, but what's the point if they're saying the truth. I am fat. I am a freak. And I am not proud of it.

Once I finished putting my books away, I grabbed a muffin from my bag and took a bite. Honestly, I was enjoying the peace and quiet I can get, while everyone is in the cafeteria, until a bottle blonde was calling me, "Hey Slut".

I looked up and saw none other than Cassidy DiLaurentis, my bully, 'friend' to everyone, and my crush's slutty girlfriend. I'm not even joking, you should see the way she looks right now. She's wearing a black tank top that has a hot pink broken heart in the middle, and it's showing way too much cleavage. For her bottom half, she has hot pink short-shorts and black converse. Rumour has it, that she bribes the principal to let her dress like that. And I have no problem believing that, I swear she's like the pawn of the devil.

"Better watch how much you eat, you look like a hippo" she giggled. All I could do is glare daggers at her and sigh. As much as I despise her, she's right. I mean compared to her, I'm the fattest person you'll ever see. She has the biggest thy gap you'll ever see, has the flattest stomach, the perfect hair, and the perfect face. Sure I have a thy gap, but it's nearly non-existent. I have to squeeze into my jeans, Cassidy probably can slip into a child's size. My hair is an ugly shade of brown, hers is a bright blonde, auburn mix.

I stood up and walked over to the garbage can, and threw out my muffin. Before I could even say 'pickles' my head was in the trash can and I was flailing like a fish out of water.

_Don't give them the pleasure of your pain  
_What?  
_Stop moving, they'll pull you out trust me_  
Um... Alright?

And with that I stopped moving, and just like my conscience said they pulled me out. Whoop-de-do, look who it is. The whole popular group is in front of me now. From left to right the order is: Dallas, Trish, Austin, Cassidy, Dez, Brooke. Telling from the smirks on Austin's and Dez's faces they were the ones that pushed me into the garbage can.

"Awe, why'd did you guys pull her out, she's trash, she belonged in that bin" Brook said, but I could also hear her uneasiness, like she never wanted to say that. The whole group laughed, and I just cowered in the corner, fighting back the tears that were about to break through. _Don't cry, don't give them what they want. _

"Oh and what's this? Another piece of trash" Austin held up my songbook. The last thing I have from Alice, the last thing she has given _me_. I stood up, still a bit uneasy, but steady enough.

"Give. It. Back" I said, through gritted teeth. Glaring at him. Honestly. my threat was genuinely a real threat. If he doesn't give me my book back, shit is going to go down, and he's going to regret _everything._

"No. Why should I?" the blonde twat, I used to call my friend. He laughed like what I just said was a joke, this was no joke Moon. _Why do you hate me so much?! _Standing up straighter, I took a small step towards him, to show them, that I'm not afraid. Sure their words can affect me, but I'm fearless, I'm not afraid of their words, and if it has to come to it, I'm not afraid to di-

_NOPE, NOPE, NOPE, I FORBID_ YOU  
Really, again?  
_Hey! I'm just doing my job  
_Yea, yea

"That wasn't a question, that was a _demand. _Give. Me. My. Book. Back. Now." my voice was shaky because I've never been this mad before, actually mad, is an understatement. I was _pissed_. Austin just rolled his eyes ands started flipping in my songbook. _No, no, no. That's my diary, it has all my secrets, all my songs, all my feelings. It's like my hocrux_**(I APOLOGIZE IF I SPELT THAT WRONG. If you read or watched the _Harry Potter_ series by J.K Rowling, you would know that a hocrux is what "The one that shall not be named" put pieces of his soul in different things or people *cough* Harry *cough*. If you destroy it, a piece of him dies with it.)**

Quickly, I ran for my book. Unfortunately, Austin's instincts kicked in and saw me and raised the book above his head, way, _way,_ out of my reach. _Oh look_ _another thing I hate about myself, my height_. Me being my stubborn and idiotic self, I kept jumping for the book, while the tall blonde kept on reading it, with a mocking smile on his stupid face. I really wish I could just kick or slap him right now, but I can't. I have hope, that the Austin I knew and loved is still there, he's there, under that dark, hard, deep, exterior. _I have to bring him back, no matter what it takes. _As I was talking to myself, I didn't notice the change in Austin's face. It used to be mocking with an ignorant smile, but now it was dark, serious, depressed, and I could tell whatever song he was looking at made him mad.

"Remind me why we took this piece of crap. All of the songs in this fucking book is complete shit especially this one" Austin growled, as he ripped out a page of my book. And just like what I said earlier, I could feel a piece of my soul get scratched, stabbed, and wounded. He took the page and ripped it and crumpled it up and threw it away with my book. I made a bee-line towards it, but before I could reach it, a leg was stuck out in front of me. _Can't these people just give me a break? _I fell to the ground, face first. Supporting my body with my elbows I see the 6 people that just tormented me, walking away, laughing, deriving pleasure from my pain and depression.

Even though I try to be strong, their always stronger. Face it, I'm weak, I'm hopeless_.  
__Ignore them, they don't_ _matter_.  
Yea they don't, but their actions do. My sanity is slowly flaking away and soon I'm going to go over the edge.  
_Just try to hang on and don't do anything stupid  
_Well, then my fate is in what they do or what they already did

Crawling, not having enough energy to stand up and walk, I made my way to my book. First, I grab my book and pull it close to my chest, feeling the certain instinct of protection. Right now, I'm at an upright position, my legs bent, my back against a locker. I stay in that position for about half a minute and finally I look at the crumpled pieces of paper that was beside me. _Alright time to see the song that Austin hated so much._

I grabbed a piece of paper and unravelled it too see 7 simple words that meant so much to me:

_Up All Night by: Austin and Ally_

It was the song that I've been trying to avoid all these years, stashed deep in the rest of the songs I've written. Alright, you're probably wondering _Why Didn't You Just Throw it Away? _To answer that, it's the first and last song that me, Trish, Austin, and Dez worked on. Me and Austin being the songwriters, Trish and Dez being in charge of the music video. Now it all made sense, Austin's face falling because of that one dark day. Being serious and depressed, probably with what he saw, disappointed with me.

_Or maybe he just misses_ you?  
Yea right, keep thinking that.

Finally, he must've been mad with me. Mad with himself.

And that's when all the memories came.

_The song. The first day. Being in different classes. Cassidy. Dallas. Brooke. Dan. Emma. Phil. The fight. Being tormented. Alice. Everyone that I care about being taken away from me. _

Cassidy's voice rings in my ears _I'm Going To Take Away Everybody You Care About. _All right Dan, Phil, Emma, and Alice leaving wasn't Cassidy's plan, but to me right now, that doesn't matter. Everyone I care about left. They left me. They left me alone. I have nothing here. I'm nothing. What's the point? I have no reason to live. I have nobody. My parents don't understand. Their not even around half the time. Nobody loves me. Everybody hates me. Given the choice, if I die, I'll be with Alice, the one person that cares. I would rather be with her, than stay here, in Hell.

All of it pounds down on me, and I break. My mental force-field I made to keep my tears from flowing out, shatters and my tears stream down my face like a damn river. They have passed my limit. I have officially lot my sanity. I'm an insane fat-ass freak. And I'm not afraid to die.

That's it. I've made up my mind. I'm done. I'm done with everything.

With tears still streaming down my face, I run into the janitor's closet, close and lock the door behind me. I slid my back down, 6 years of tears worth, flowing from my eyes.

I can't believe I'm doing this  
_What do you think you're doing?!  
_Ending it. Ending Everything.  
_NO. ALLY YOU HAVE SO MUCH TO LIVE FOR STO-_

No. I don't need you anymore, I'm going to be dead anyways. Slowly, I stand up and grab an empty glass bottle and shatter it, some shards hitting my hand, making small cuts, some already bleeding a little. Honestly, it felt _good_**(A/N if you have depression, you DO NOT do this. You go to someone about it. It could be your best friend, parents a councillor. Think about the outcome first. Please****)**It felt like all the repressed pain is finally being released. In my hand, I have a shard of glass, sharp on all edges.

With a shaky hand, I put the shard against my throat, slightly pushing on it. Ready to end it all.

_Goodbye people that hate me, but I love, or loved you. Goodbye cruel world that took everything good away from me. For taking away my hope and ability to trust. Goodbye Earth. Here I come Afterlife._

**(A/N You guys must really hate me for all the cliffhangers I'm giving you. Apologies. But what do you think will happen? Give me a comment for your prediction. And last of all, Did You Like The Chapter? Good, Bad? I'll just give both reactions**

**Good: Brilliant!** **Thank you for your support**

**Bad: Well, I'm only human, so what do you expect? But I will try harder. Thanks for your honest feedback!**

**That's it for now! BYE FANFICTION. NET!**


	7. Austin and Torment

Austin's POV

Hey, I'm Austin Moon. Yep, the one and only. I'm pretty sure you know me, I mean c'mon, I'm pretty damn popular. I have a wonderful girlfriend that goes by the name "Cassidy DiLaurentis", sure she can be pretty ignorant at times but, she's beautiful and popular. Enough for me. Dez is my wacky, crazy, bestfriend, that brings out a part of me that Cassidy, Dallas, and Brooke has never seen. Yes, I hide a part of myself, but it's to please them, so its worth it. Trish is my friend. Nothing much to it. We have a few conversations occasionally but that's about it. We haven't really talked since, 6 years ago, I think?

My hobbies? Music, but I keep it on the down low, since it isn't really the 'it' thing to do this time around. And...oh! I won't call this a hobby but its something I enjoy. Bullying that bitch, Ally Dawson, what she deserves. I cant believe I used to be friends with her! She's such a complete slut and whore! Don't believe that angelic, goody-goody image. Beneath all that is a person that deserves to rot in hell. Cassidy told me that one summer, Ally was desperately lonely that she paid guys to have sex with her. What a prostitute. CAN YOU BELIEVE THAT?!

Anyways, I got out of bed, headed to my washroom, stripped of my jogging pants, shirt, and undergarments, and climbed into the shower. Humming a tune, I spent 10 minutes in the shower, reflecting on what I'm doing with my life. I have to admit, its not the way I planned it 6 years ago. I've always thought that I'd still have Ally with me. Eh, her loss. It was a price to pay. In my perspective, if I had stayed with Ally, my life wouldn't be luxurious. I would have 3 friends, instead of 5, I would still be average rather than popular. Easy price to pay, honestly. Sure, I became... different, but in a good way, I swear. I became more confident, more outgoing, and more aware of myself. Cassidy taught me that my life is more important to keep safe, rather than anyone else. And honestly, it helped me, when I care less about other people, I feel less stress and worry. But what I want to keep on the positive side is what they think of me. I'm not self-conscience but it does matter what other people think of me. It hurts, when they think horrid of me. **(A/N oh my goodness graciani your such a f***ing hypocrite Austin) **

Once I got out of the shower, I wrapped a towel around my torso and wiped the condensation from my window. I looked at my reflection and searched my own eyes, trying to find myself. I gave up a long time ago. That Austin didn't know how to live. This Austin does. And the way to live, is to the extreme. To do whatever you want. Do whatever to push your limits. Even if it kills you. Even if it gets you in trouble.

In my eyes, all I saw was... nothing. Just deep dark, meaningless pits. Which I didn't get, my life had so much meaning. I knew what I was doing in life, I was in control of it. **(A/N Yea keep telling yourself that bullshit Austin).**

I shook my head, and walked back into my room. Walking into my closet, I quickly decided on what I was going to wear today. Most of my closet has been taken up by leather jackets, grey, black, or white t-shirts, and black or grey skinny jeans. Yeah, yeah I know what your thinking _Wow, exciting wardrobe you have there Austin. _ Cassidy picked it for me and said it could boost up my popularity and label as the "bad boy". When she told me that, I thought

_How could I be a bad boy when I still have a stuffed dolphin named Dougie in my room?_

Laugh all you want, but for some reason I can't get rid of it. It's like I can't just throw it out, I need it.

_Oh maybe its something that has to do with Al-  
_Don't say that name.  
_C'mon Austin, you and I both know that Ally is hell better than the girl that Cassidy told you about  
_Whatever

And with that I grab a gray V-neck, with black skinny jeans and a black leather jacket. Looking at myself in the mirror, I have to say, I look really, _really _good. Not to be cocky or anything. Ruffling my hair to make it a bit more messy, I run out the door and walk downstairs.

My mom was cooking dinner and my dad was reading the newspaper. When I changed my style and attitude my parents were concerned of what caused my sudden change, but I just shut them out, knowing they would just make a big deal with it, when I've already fixed the problem.

"Hey mum. Dad" I said nonchalantly as I hopped onto my breakfast bar. My mum gave up on yelling me to stop jumping on stuff. My parents gave up on trying to "change me back".

"Hey honey, I made pancakes for you", my mum said blankly, not even looking at me, going straight to cleaning up the kitchen. Shrugging, I hopped off the counter and grabbed a stack of pancakes with a bottle of syrup and melted butter, and returned back to breakfast bar, without saying another word. While I was eating my pancakes my mum and dad were whispering on the couch.

"Austin, are you sure you've been doing fine at school?" my dad said out of the blue. Honestly, I was taken aback on what he said. He's never asked me about school unless it's the day after grade reports.

"Dad, you've seen my grades". crossing my fingers that this was what he meant. I don't really feel like talking about what happens between classes. Plus, my parents are a part of the Kids Protection Program of my school. If they found out what I'vce been doing to the stupid brunette, they'll never forgive my actions. In my defense, I'm just getting payback for Cass. Ally deserves what she gets, and that's a torment every single day.

"Austin, I don't mean in class, I mean other than your studies. Have you been doing fine in your social group? Is there anything happening in your school that me and your mother need to know about?" my dad asked, his stormy gray eyes boring into my brown ones, searching for satisfying answers. Unfortunately for him, I've grown up teaching myself how to hide my private feelings, and be in control of my body language.

Rolling my eyes, I responded with "no dad, nothing eventful is happening in my school", and with that I grabbed my backpack, which has been sitting in front of the doorway, opened the door, walked out, and slammed it shut. I knew my parents were going to have a "talk" with me once I come back from school, but I've gotten used to it. Usually I just block out their voices and let my mind wonder of the something else. I was supposed to use my yellow Chevrolet Camaro, but I thought against it, and decided to walk to school. Besides, my house is only a 8-10 minute walk to school. To make the time go faster, I pulled out my ipod out from the back pocket of my bag and put my headphones on, and continued walking,

About 4 minutes into my journey, I passed the cemetery and saw a brown-haired girl crying in front of a grave. There were trees between us, and her head was down, so I couldn't really get a good angle of how she looked like. _I wonder who she lost. _I couldn't help but feel pity for her, actually, I was about to go there and ask if she was okay, but before I could take a step towards her, the stood up and started to walk away from the gray stone. Quickly, I started to run away before she could notice I was staring. In under 3 minutes I reached the school, I'd been running ever since the cemetery.

"Yo, Austin!" I turned 90 degrees and saw my ginger-haired best friend running towards me. Dez was wearing normal blue jeans and a regular red shirt. Honestly, I missed his crazy clothes, but Cassidy told him he should change his style so he can fit in, and so he did.

"Hey Dez!" I responded walking towards him. We did our "what up" handshake and then, we started walking to school side by side.

We walked through the threshold of our school, and it felt like everyone stopped to stare at us. Honestly, it felt great to be the center of attention, everyone's eyes on you, being everyone's idol. It's amazing.

"Wow, its been 6 years since this started happening. I'm still not over that all of these people are staring at me". Dez said. Nodding in agreement, I jogged to my locker, getting uncomfortable with all the stares, plus a group of girls were checking me out, not that I don't blame them, I mean have you seen me? But, I have a girlfriend so I had to get out of there. Once I reached my locker, I shoved my bag in there and started walking around looking for Cassidy. As I was searching through the hallways, someone caught my eye. No, it wasn't Cassidy, my beautiful blonde girlfriend, it was Ally fucking Dawson

Ally looked pale and bony that she could be a ghost. Her once alive brown hair, was messy and dull, scattered on her back. My eyes landed on hers and I could see a tiny spark in her eyes.

_Ah, so it never left  
_The what?  
_The fire in her eyes, its still there, even after all the things you've put her through. She's a fighter.  
_Wait...what?  
_You really don't remember?_  
No? Should I?  
_Nevermind_

Okay, that was confusing, but that doesn't matter right now. I stormed up to Ally, _she deserves this, _and as she was about to turn around, _Cassidy would want me to do this,_ I pushed her with my shoulder. The nerdy brunette fell to the ground with a thud and a whimper, her books flying out f her grasp, and landing randomly on the ground. She looked at me with her big brown doe eyes, and I just sent her my coldest stare I could muster.

"Watch where your going Stiff" I spat at her. Ally looked scared but she also didn't look like she was about to back down this battle too. She's really persistent. For example, a few months after I left her for Cass, she has been trying to reason with me that, that what Cassidy has told me are all lies and I should stop listening to what she tells me, but I just block her out, just like what I do with my parents.

"I have no fault in this situation, you should be the one saying sorry to _me" _**(A/N Sorry if it doesn't perfectly match the last chapter, I'm doing this based on my memory, and since my memory is complete crap... sorry. ON WITH THE STORY!) **she said emphasizing the "me". I just glared at her even more, showing full on hatred. I used to have a disgusted expression on my face, but now, my mouth curled up into a smirk when I made-up the most perfect comeback.

"No wonder nobody hangs out with you, nobody likes a whiny bitch. You're nothing, Ally. You're just a waste of air, why don't you just disappear, and make everybody's easier. So you can rot in hell" and with those bitter words slipping out of my mouth, I shouldered her into the lockers, making sure it had a strong impact. I smiled at myself, and returned to Dez who has waiting for me, arms crossed.

"Dude, you know I'm with you 100%, but I don't think Ally deserved that. No one deserves that" he said with sympathy in his voice, like he actually feels sorry for Ally. I rolled my eyes, Dez has always been a softie and always believed in individual rights, but not me, I've always lived by the rules, _people receive what they deserves._

"It wasn't to much Dez, she got what she deserves". And with that, I walked off to my locker and grabed my books and headed off to my first class, which luckily, I have with Cassidy.

_Hm, I didn't see Dallas, Brooke, nor Trish today. Eh, Trish probably overslept again, and Dallas and Brooke are probably off making out in a classroom"._

As I reached my classroom, I peeked inside to find my wonderful girlfriend sitting on her desk. Cassidy was wearing tie-dyed short-shorts, with a white spaghetti strap, that was showing way to much cleavage. And just in case you were asking, no, our school does NOT have a dress code, and you have no idea how glad I am about that. Finally, she had white high heels on, which makes her tanned legs look longer. I licked my lips, and headed toward my desk.

"Hey Cassidy" I said as I reached my desk which is in the middle of the classroom. Throwing my backpack to the side I started to walk towards Cassidy, but she was already beside me, before I could even move an inch.

"Hello, my sexy beast" the dirty blonde said with a smirk and a sexy tone, and without warning she pushed her lips against mine and stuck her tongue in my mouth. I gladly kissed back, sticking my tongue in her mouth as well. Our tongues slid past each other, and Cassidy with her hand placed on my stomach, slowly making their way to my torso. It would be an understatement to say I was turned on. My hands automatically went up to her waist , sliding slowly up and down.

We probably have gone further if it weren't for the students that started piling up in the classroom. "We'll continue this tonight" Cassidy whispered in my ear. I tried to act cool, so I just gave her a cool nod and a wink. Okay, fine I was nervous, I've never done "it" before. Yes, I'm a virgin, but that doesn't matter. It's just that I'm not ready, but I also don't want to let Cassidy down.

For the rest of first period, I silently tapped my foot, and started humming a tune, denying that I was doing that whenever Cassidy asked me if it was me. _Alright, now I just have to wait for lunch, and that's when the fun actually begins._

**(A/N I thought that I should stop here but then I thought "no, my readers deserve more" SO SCROLL DOWN FOR MORE OF THE STORY!)**

_*Time Skip* LUNCH _

Once I put my books and binders inside my locker, I made my way to the vending machine near the gymnasium. All 6 of us usually meet there, since we all have different classes before the lunch period. When I got there, Dez, Trish, and Brooke were there. Dez was typing something into his phone, with a smile on his face, while Trish and Brooke were talking about shoes and make-up and shit like that.

"What are they talking about?" I whispered into Dez's ear, who was still smiling at his phone.

"How should I know? I'm just standing here, and do you really think I would listen to whatever conversation that they're having?" Dez looked at me and rolled his eyes, then went back to looking at his phone. I gave up trying to make this exciting, so I nonchalantly leaned against the lockers, and waited for my perfect girlfriend and the brunette, blue-eyed idiot, that Brooke somehow fell for.

"Alright guys, I have an amazing plan to crumble Ally". Cassidy laughed as she approached us, with Dallas running behind her, clearly running towards Brooke. Cassidy told us about the plan, how we're going to steal that oh so precious book of hers and reveal all her secrets. She'll be so humiliated that she would have to go away. Move to another state or something. Cassidy says that Ally has been a distraction for her, that she still gets bad memories whenever she looks at her. So she needs to get Ally out of her life for good.

I watched Cassidy walk over to Ally. She whispered something into her ear, and I could see pain flash across Ally's eyes as she walked over to the garbage can. This was our cue. Me, Dez and, Dallas rushed over and stuck Ally's head into a garbage can. She was flailing her arms around, and her feet was trying to find stable ground. I was laughing like a maniac, it just looked so funny seeing her struggle. Though suddenly, she just stopped moving, she was still and it genuinely scared me, I thought we accidently suffocated her. I mean, I hate her, but I don't want her to die. My reflexes took action, and I quickly pulled her out, and shoved her to the ground. Based on her relieved reaction, I could tell that was her plan all along. She would pretend to suffocate and we would pull her out. _That smart, lying. lil shit. _As she started to look up at us, I placed a smirk on my face, showing to her that I had no regrets what so ever shoving her inside that bin.

"Awe, why'd you guys pull her out. She's trash, she belonged in that bin". Brooke laughed, but it was just a bit uneasy. I just shrugged it off, thinking nothing about it. Trish was the first to laugh, everyone else, including me, followed. Looking down at Ally, she looked so broken, and scared. _Eh, she could endure a bit more._

"Oh and what's this? Another piece of trash". and as I said that, I pulled out her songbook that I've been carrying, ever since Cassidy gave it to my ever since she stole it. My smirk was challenging, wanting to see if Ally had the guts to get something she wanted.

"Give. It. Back.". the puny brunette said as she started to stand up, a flare burning in her eyes, filled with determination and anger. She started running towards me, hands outstretched for the book, but I was too quick for her, and held the book up in the air, where she couldn't reach it.

"No. Why should I?" I responded in a mocking tone. Holding the book up higher, just so she could struggle more. Everyone was dying of laughter, especially Cassidy, so I couldn't help but laugh too.

"That wasn't a question, that was a _demand. _Give. Me. My. Book. Back. Now" she said through gritted teeth, as she tried to jump higher, but she could never reach her book.

I know she was on the verge of tears, so I just decided to make it just a bit worse for her and started flipping through the pages. Honestly, I thought the songs were amazing, but I would never tell her that, she doesn't deserve a compliment. I was laughing and making fun of the songs, until my eye caught one certain song. A song that I haven't seen in 6 years. The song that has been repressed in my brain. All of the memories came flooding back.

Me. Ally. Trish. Dez. Being in different classes. Cassidy. Brooke. fight. Me leaving her.

And only one song gave me these memories.

_Up All Night by: Austin and Ally_

I couldn't stand it. I was mad at everything at that very moment, I didn't really know why, I just knew I was angry, and it was all Ally fucking Dawson's fault.

"Remind me why we took this piece of crap. All of the songs in this fucking book are complete shit, especially this one" I growled as I ripped the page out, and ripped it to shreds. I threw the book to the sides and stormed off, the other 5 were following me, laughing. I'm guessing it was because one of them tripped Ally and she was on the floor in emotional pain, but right now, I was too pissed off to care.

"You know that would've went a lot better if you stuck to the plan, where I did most of the tormenting". Cassidy said to me once she finally caught up, the others chatting about their own things behind us. I really wasn't in the mood for a talk so I just responded with a simple

"Whatever".

**(A/N I feel like a mother who abandoned her children to deal with her own problems, then I come back and you guys are like: we are not pleased. SORRY. SORRY. SORRY. SORRY A MILLION TIMES OVER. Its just that winter break just started and ive been really busy. Other than that, how did you guys like that little sneak peek in that deranged little mind of Austin Monica Moon? I'll try to be better with time management, so until then, bear with me. Stay awesome you guys, and don't you change for anyone)**

"


End file.
